


silence

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld Needs a Hug, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, No Beta, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: they are sitting across the table from him.this means nothing, in the long run.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	silence

in a way, it feels like this:

there is an endless chasm between them - yawning, gaping, despite there truly being nothing of the sort. it's wide, dark, endless, _bottomless_ , and the more he tries to find one, the closer he comes to falling in. 

they are sitting across the table from him.

this means nothing, in the long run. 

they are sitting across the table from him, and dongho's fingers drum a staccato on the table, and minsoo slings an arm around daehyun's shoulders, and _jaewon is an intruder_.

he had a chance once, he thinks. back before he turned into who he is.

there's a yawning, gaping emptiness in the middle of the table, and he's the only one who seems to see it.

dongho raises his head, a flicker of amusement crossing his face as his gaze lands on jaewon, but before he can say a word, the elder turns his attention back to his phone, which-

shouldn't hurt as much as it does?

he should be used to it. that's the thing. he should be used to this. 

and yet.

he reaches out, hand shaking as it hovers for a moment, but nobody notices.

nobody ever notices.

but that's not fair to them. nobody notices because jaewon hasn't ever given them the chance to.

his hand falls back to his lap, and he grips fistfuls of fabric in an attempt to stop it from shaking.

nobody notices.

minsoo laughs, pokes daehyun's forehead. 

_jaewon does not belong here_.

he gathers up his plate, slowly rises and slides back his chair.

nobody notices.

this abyss swallows all sound, after all. 

he places his plates on the counter, tries to block out the sound of daehyun's laughter and minsoo's protests.

it's fine.

the world is cracking underneath his feet and he can scream ~~but it'll be swallowed in silence~~ but it's _fine_.

he flicks on the sink, starts to scrub. 

the burn of the water is nothing compared to the ache in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely inspired by txt's eternity concept trailer so uh
> 
> yeah
> 
> look folks idk what this is i just know txt men go brrrr
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
